Drop Everything Now
by NotSorry
Summary: "He walked in on me singing. About him."


**I wrote this about a week ago, and only just remembered it. Wes/Blaine loving, anyone?**

**I don't own Glee. Or the song (Sparks Fly, Taylor Swift (this is my second fic based around that song))**

Blaine didn't know how long he'd been sitting in the practise room, but he knew that it had been a long time since he had moved from his position with his elbows resting on his knees and his head resting on his hands. It was nearly dark, and his hair had, for the most part, escaped its gelled confines. The curly-haired boy sighed for the hundredth time that day, and his eyes flickered to his phone, now sitting still and silent on the chair next to him instead of buzzing constantly as it had earlier.

At some point, he must had dozed off in his seat, because the next thing he knew he was being gently shaken awake by David, who gave him a sympathetic smile as he helped him up. "You okay, man?"

Blaine stared at him blankly for a few minutes until he could remember what he was doing in the practise room in the first place. Tears _almost_ welled in his eyes, and he nodded, assuring his friend that he was okay.

Even though he wasn't. Even though he was actually hiding and had no intention of leaving the room.

"That's bullshit." David said, shaking his head. "You're hiding from him, Blaine."

Blaine glared at the other boy defensively and sat back down. "I have no idea what you're talking about, David." he mumbled.

The taller boy shook his head and sat down next to him, picking up the phone and glancing at the screen. _38 missed calls. _Ignoring his best friend's privacy, David opened it up and nodded when he saw exactly what he'd expected. They were all from Wes.

"Why are you hiding from him, Blaine? He came back to our room this morning looking confused, and mumbled something about you. And you've been hiding out here, and I don't understand why my two best friends are avoiding each other, and it's so annoying because you guys always used to tell me everything, up until now." he added bitterly, and Blaine felt slightly guilty.

"I'm sorry, David. I just... I don't even know, you know? This is so confusing." The lead singer groaned and buried his face in his hands. His next words were muffled by his palms. "You might hate me."

This baffled David- Blaine was one of the most likeable people he knew. He was easy going, charming, and no-one at Dalton to date had never gotten along with him. How could Blaine Anderson do something to his _best friend_ that would make his other hate him?

"Blaine," he said. "Just tell me what happened this morning."

The shorter boy looked at him, then his phone, then David again. "He walked on me singing."

"So?"

"About him."

This got David's attention. "What song, Blaine?"

The lead singer avoided his friend's eyes. "Sparks Fly. Taylor Swift."

David fell of his chair. He dropped Blaine's phone and just stared at him until his mind processed the information that _Blaine Anderson_ had sung a _Taylor Swift_ song directed at _Wesley Kearney._

"You... Fuck. Does he know it was for him, Blaine? Because, he was acting all weird and, I'm sorry, but _why the hell didn't you say anything to me_? You're _best friend_?"

Blaine stood up, as did David, and cried out, "Because I was scared, David! I was scared of the feelings I had for him and when he walked in, he just stood there, and asked who it was with that _fucking amazing smile of his_. And guess what I did? I fucking ran! And now he thinks... I don't even know what he thinks!"

This put his friend in quite a situation because, even though he was quite good at relationships, these were his two best friends and he realized he hadn't been paying attention lately, because now it was obvious, now he thought about it, with the _looks_ and everything.

"You have to tell him, Blaine." This voice came from the doorway, from Kurt, whose eyebrows were raised at the hysterical boy in the room. "No good comes from holding in your feelings. Trust me."

David, who had no idea what to say up until this point, gave Kurt a grateful look and nodded at Blaine.

The shortest of the three stared at his two friends and sunk to his knees.

They decided it would be better to leave him.

* * *

It takes Blaine exactly three hours to walk into Wes and David's shared room, give the latter a look that made him scramble out the door, and sit next to Wes on his bed. The boy, who had been wondering what was wrong with Blaine since he'd run out of the room when Wes had asked him who his new love interest was, sat up and looked at him hopefully, with a small smile.

"You."

Confusion replaced the smile as Blaine looked at his hands. Wes leaned forward, closer to Blaine, and put his hand on the other boy's arm. "What?"

"You. I was singing about you earlier."

Confusion. Shock. Happiness. Fear. Confusion. Shock. Hope. Lo-

"You were singing that song to me? You... Really?" Wes forcefully turned Blaine's head so he could look his in the eyes, and he got an idea. "Sing it again."

"I... What?" Blaine leaned back in shock and Wes pulled him back, so their eyes were once again level.

"Blaine, I want you to sing for me. The song you sang this morning."

The lead Warbler stared for a moment, and then opened his mouth, the words flowing smoothly out of his mouth.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that you send me running  
But I  
Kind of know that I won't get far_

Wes let go of his arm, but maintained eye contact.

_And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

Blaine blinked and reminded himself of the words he'd told Kurt every time the boy needed help, whether it was with confronting a bully of telling a boy he liked them. Courage.

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain_

His voice cracked on the next line.

_Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes  
Baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that will haunt me  
When you're not around_

Wes knew the song, and he knew the words. And he knew what they meant and was ridiculously happy that Blaine was singing them to him.

'_Cause I see sparks fly  
whenever you  
Smile_

Blaine looked away from Wes briefly, but his mind was focused on the fact that his (completely straight) best friend wasn't running away.

_I'm on my guard to the rest of the world  
But with you  
I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I  
Really wish you would_

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see speaks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes  
Baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you  
Smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And meet me at the staircase  
Won't you whisper something slow?_

Wes joined in quietly as Blaine sang.

_I'm captivated by you, baby  
Like a firework show_

Wes laced their fingers together. He squeezed his hand.

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain 'cause_

_I see sparks fly  
Whenever you  
smile_

_Get me with those green eyes  
Baby  
As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around_

'_Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you  
Smile_

_Oh, baby, smile_

Blaine and Wes stopped singing, and Blaine stared at their interlaced fingers as he whispered quietly, "I'm in love with you."

Wes didn't understand why he was feeling this way, and why he was doing those things, and why he _just wanted to hold Blaine and never let go_. He looked at him and saw the Blaine was crying silently, and the shorter boy was about to get up because, _oh, God, he's not saying anything I've fucked up and now he hates me_. Before he could do so, though, Wes grabbed him and pulled him to his chest, burying his face in Blaine's hair and just holding him and breathing in the scent of him and he thinks there were tears falling from both of their eyes now but it doesn't matter because _Blaine loves him_ and _he loves Blaine_ and _why the fuck didn't he realize it before_?

"Do you really?" Wes asked. Blaine nodded into his chest and wrapped his arms around him, and they fell back onto the bed, tangled in each other, and everything was perfect and they didn't want to move until Wes said, "Oh, God, I'm in love with you, too." and he flipped them over so he was hovering above Blaine, his hair falling in his face and they could feel each other's breath on their faces, just inches apart.

Blaine couldn't think as he leaned up and pressed his lips to Wes's, sighing in bliss as he returned the kiss, because that was the most perfect moment of his life and _please_ _don't _let it end.

**The ending was a... I don't know. It wasn't very good. But... Review? Please? **


End file.
